


Her Soldier

by SquadUnit19



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadUnit19/pseuds/SquadUnit19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie is on her way to the airport to pick Mickey up, as she thinks about the things that have transpired in the months that have past since he left. True love knows no boundaries, and time nor distance can keep two hearts apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. The mice are married in this story.

Another mile.

Another minute.

Another second.

Another mile down, and closer to her destination. Screw the speed limit. She had to get there. She had to get to the airport.

She couldn't get there fast enough.

Her heart was racing. Not because she had the car at borderline illegal speeds, but because of something far more euphoric.

She had to get to the airport. She had to see him.

Her life depended on it.

Her husband was coming home.

"I'm coming, Mickey..." Minnie said to herself as she drove down the four-lane.

Nothing would stop her from seeing him again.

It all began a little over seven months before, when a military sergeant, also a friend of Chief O'Hara, asked if Mickey would help in tracking down a soldier that had gone rogue. He knew of Mickey's efforts in the Foreign Legion, and knew of Mickey's background, thus making the mouse an obvious choice. It was crucial, as this soldier had been working on secret projects and threatened national security with documents he had stolen.

It all started that morning, when he got that letter...

FLASHBACK

"Mickey, could you go get the paper, please? Breakfast is almost done," she said in her cheery tone, kissing her partner's cheek.

"Sure thing, Min. Be back in a flash!" Mickey dashed into the living room and out the door, and from the kitchen window, she could see him run out and grab the newspaper. She glanced back to the pancakes she was making and flipped them over, then glanced back up to see him walking back toward the house slowly. This piqued her curiosity, and she watched as he walked closer to the house, noticing the piece of paper he was holding up.

He entered the house, her ears perking at the sound of the door.

"Mickey?"

He entered the kitchen, suddenly seeming cheerful as apposed to how he looked outside. "Y-Yeah?"

She could clearly see his attempts to hide the letter, and his nervous demeanor was painfully evident. "Mickey? What do you have behind your back?"

He sighed, knowing there was no sense hiding it. He didn't even look at her when he held out the letter.

She looked at it, then back up to him before taking it and beginning to read. As she read, her legs started feeling weaker, and she leaned against the counter. Her heart started thumping loudly in her chest. As she finished, her hands were shaking as she looked up to him, eyes wide and fearful. "...No..."

"It's not for long..." he started.

"N-No... They can't... Why... Why you?"

"They want me t-"

"Why?!" Her voice was a higher pitch now. "Why you? Why do they only want you?"

Mickey sighed. "Because they know I can catch him."

"It's the freaking military, Mickey!" She slammed the letter down onto the counter. "The whole military is relying on one person for this?"

He looked her in the eye, somber. "Basically."

Minnie paused, realization sinking in. She knew him. If anyone could catch this rogue soldier, it was Mickey. But why him? Why now? Why at all? She shook her head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "...This can't be happening..." She looked up, more anger in her eyes now. "The whole military wants you to catch this guy? What're we relying on them for if they can't handle this?! Why do they have to send you overseas to do this?"

Mickey stepped closer to her, calmly. "'Cause this guy knows what he's doin'. And the sergeant's countin' on me."

She looked up into his eyes. "They're sending you overseas, Mickey! Don't you..." She took a deep breath. "...don't you know how dangerous..."

"I know," he nodded. "I have to do this."

She shook her head quickly. "No! You don't!"

He grabbed her hands. "Yes, I do." There was a thick silence.

"But..." Her voice cracked as she squeaked, no longer holding back her tears as they began to spill down her cheeks. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "...you... you could be..."

He embraced her, holding her close to him. "I won't. I'll come back."

"I don't... I don't want you to go..." she wailed as she began sobbing into his chest.

Mickey held her as she cried, rubbing her back with his hands and softly kissing the side of her head every little bit. After a few minutes, her sobbing had died down, and she pulled back, looking up into his eyes. She knew there was no other choice. He had to go, whether she wanted him to or not. The only thing she could do was stay behind and cheer him on and pray for his safe return.

"Promise me..." She sniffed. "Promise me you'll come back." She knew him. He'd never break a promise. Therefore, if she made him promise to come home to her,  
then he would. He'd never broken a promise to her before, nor had he to others. She knew him. If Mickey Mouse made a promise to you, you could count on him to see it through. "Please, Mickey... Please promise me you'll come back... that you'll come back to me..." She pleaded. "I don't..." She shook her head as she sniffed. "I don't wanna be without you. I can't..."

"Hey." He raised a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "I promise. Ya know I'll always come back to ya." He kissed her forehead. "You're where my heart lies. Wherever ya are is where my heart is, and where I want t' be." He smiled warmly, and took her hand, and interlocked their fingers so their palms were pressed together. "I promise, on the very heart that beats in me, I'll come back to ya. No matter what."

Minnie's eyes were shimmering, and tears trailed down her cheeks. But this time, tears of happiness. She smiled lovingly, moving her fingers to interlock with his. "Oh, Mickey!" she breathed, as she flung herself onto him. "I promise I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here." She pulled back a bit. "I'm not complete if you're not here."

"Thanks, kiddo. I'll try not to keep ya waitin' too long." He grinned, trying to lift her spirits.

She smiled. "If anyone can cath that guy, it's you. I believe in you. I know you can do it."

"That's all I need," he said.

"Come back to me... My soldier..." she breathed softly as she leaned up to kiss him, hugging him tightly.

END FLASHBACK

Another mile.

She was getting closer. The closer she got the faster her heart raced. The more euphoric she got.

It had been seven months, three weeks, and two days since she'd seen him in person. Since she'd held him in her arms, since she'd tasted his lips, his skin, since felt his body and kisses all over her own, since she last said "I love you" to his face.

It had been too long. Her heart, her body, her mind needed to see him, needed to hold him, needed to feel his arms around her, needed to feel his lips on her.

He had to depart in two days, so the first night the mice made for just the two of them. That morning, Minnie awoke before her lover, smiling and giggling as she found him still snoozing with his mouth open. His adorableness always making her heart flutter. She held the cover around her bare form as she rolled over and sat up, looking toward the window, seeing the sunlight peer through the blinds. She looked back at him, smiled, then back to the window. Screw the day. She turned back to her husband and laid back down next to him, snuggling against his own bare form with a content sigh. They could sleep in together a little.

The next morning she saw him dressed in his uniform. She adjusted his beret as she looked at her soldier, wearing a proud smile.

"Ma'am," he nodded with a smile.

"Commander," she smiled warmly back.

"I'm not even a recruit. I'm just a secret service agent."

"Doesn't matter to me," she dismissed, then circled her arms around him. "I still like calling you Captain and Commander." She leaned up and kissed him, long and passionately. As she pulled back with a gasp for breath, she smiled through dazed eyes. "That's to go on."

He dipped her, making her squeak.

"Whoa!"

"Then let me give ya somethin' to keep ya goin' till I get back," he grinned.

She giggled. "I'm open to suggestions..." He returned her kiss, making her moan as his lips swept over hers.

When they arrived at the airport, she walked him to the gate. He gave a salute, and she gave a salute back.

"Stay safe, my soldier." Then she hugged him tight. "Love you, sweetie. Be careful. And remember; I'm always here waiting for you, and I believe in you. If anyone can catch that guy,  
it's you. Go show 'em what you're made of."

He winked. "Gotcha." He turned toward the gate.

"Mickey." She hugged him one more time. "I love you. And I'm gonna miss you so much while you're gone. But... please be careful." She gave him one more squeeze. "One for the road."

"I will, toots," he assured. And nuzzled the top of her head. "One for the road."

The two parted, sharing one more smile and wave before he sprinted off to the plane. She walked back out to their jalopy convertible and watched as the plane took off. She waved as it passed overhead. "See ya soon, Mickey. Come home safe. I'll wait for you."

He continued to write to her while he was away. At least once a week or every two weeks sometimes she'd get a letter in the mail. No matter what she was doing, she'd drop it and read his letter. She waited on those letters, she counted on them. For she knew that as long as she received them, he was still alive. He'd tell her about how the investigation was going, what it was like overseas, of some of his new comrades. He told her of how he got to drive a Humvee, and even controlled a tank. Naturally, this did concern Minnie, as she wondered why someone being brought in for a special assignment would need to know these things. However, it was part of his cover.

He couldn't go in as a normal guy. He had to appear as a soldier, like he did in the Foreign Legion. So being taught how to drive these was a natural thing. Minnie smiled as she imagined her husband behind the wheel of a Humvee. In fact, Mickey sent a picture of himself standing in front of one, saluting. She giggled. She knew him. He'd learn how to drive a tank, a Humvee, a Black Hawk or a submarine in no time. Minnie thought he looked very handsome in his uniform, and she could still see his boyish charm and nature shinning through that uniform. She could see the curiosity he had, and knew he'd be like a kid with a new toy. He also sent a picture of himself inside a tank that one of the soldiers took when he wasn't paying attention. Minnie admired the photo, because in it she could see the determination and concentration written on his face as he obviously took control of the thing for the first time.

Of course, Minnie wrote back. She told him how things were on the home front, how she and his brother and friends missed him and also tried to help out with the investigation what she could, offering advise or ideas that might help him along the way. And she sent him pictures back as well. She sent him a picture of her sitting outside on the back porch during a sunset, smiling into the camera with the captions, Wish you were here... She also sent a picture of herself in a patriotic outfit saluting, with direct instructions to not let anyone else see, as it was for his eyes only. The outfit was cute, but she wanted to be a pin-up girl for the photo, knowing it was highly popular during the 50's. And of course, Mickey never let anyone see. However, if he needed his blood pumping all he had to do was look at the photo. She kept and reread every letter he'd sent her so many times she had every one memorized. Ortensia joked once that Minnie was going set the world record for letter reading.

In one of his letters, he'd become so excited upon seeing a new, experimental aircraft that he spilled the beans on the thing to Minnie. She couldn't help but laugh.  
He was like a child when it came to new things. He wanted to try it out and see what it could do. Of course, she knew there was no better person for the job than her soldier. He'd either make it, or break it. Of course this was military secrets he'd revealed, so she'd never tell a soul, and couldn't help but hope that he could take her for a ride in it someday.

Another mile. She was still just several miles from the airport. She couldn't wait to get there.

For Minnie, it was hard. She recalled when she and Mickey were dating, all the times she woke up in an empty bed and went to sleep in an empty bed. Now she was used to feeling him beside her every morning and night. And so for the first couple of weeks she had to endure not having him next to her. She rubbed the gold heart pendant he got her as a wedding present and the gold key he got her for their first anniversary many times as her thoughts constantly wondered to him. She'd run her fingers across them, thinking that, somehow, he could see her thoughts, hear her fervent wishes for him to come home. Minnie tried to carry on normally, but it was hard. She still had her Bow-tique to attend to, but countless times she found her mind going back to him.

She sent him care packages, with letters, pictures, and some snacks and little gifts from her and their friends, hoping to bring him smiles and laughter, letting him know they all wanted him home, especially her. She remembered when he came home from the Legion - how he disguised himself and showed up on her doorstep in that dorky big nose and mustache, carrying five white boxes, one huge heart-shapped box of candy and a big bouquet of flowers, and tried to get her to buy something. He was a persistent little bugger, and she refused every offer. Then he threw off the disguise and revealed his true self. She threw her hands in the air shouting out his name in joy and relief. She wondered if he'd try that same thing again. Silly boy.

Just a few more miles to go.

Four months and one week after Mickey had been gone, Oswald called one morning... A convoy had ran across a landmine.

Minnie froze, her heart stopping. She dropped the phone and ran to the living room, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. It was all over the news. A convoy had ran over a landmine. One Humvee was destroyed and another had been flipped five times. The men in the first and one in the second was K.I.A. Was it Mickey's convoy?

Minnie stayed glued to the screen, waiting by the phone for any news, all the while hoping and praying. Oswald, Ortensia and the rest of their friends all gathered at the Mouse residence, all trying to keep each other's spirits up. Minnie was the worst out of all of them, with Oswald being second. Nobody knew Mickey better than these two, so they were the most fearful.

"Come on, Mickey, you have to pull through this..." Minnie uttered quietly to herself as she watched the screen.

"C'mon, little brother, yer made of tough stuff..." Oswald muttered.

For hours the gang stayed by the phone, and after what felt like an eternity, it rang. Minnie grabbed it with shaking hands. "H-H-Hello!?"

For a second there was static. "Minnie!"

She knew that voice. That wonderful, high-pitched voice. It felt like her heart began beating again as hot tears started running down her face. "Mickey!"

Oswald shot up, and everyone looked toward Minnie urgently.

"He's okay!" she cried out happily. "He's alive!"

Everyone cheered.

Minnie put Mickey on speaker phone so the whole gang could hear. He was in the third Humvee. The third Humvee had been peppered with shrapnel when the mine went off. The windshield had been broken out and although he had some minor cuts and burns, he was okay. Much to the relief of everyone, especially Minnie and Oswald. Mickey had helped to save a couple of the soldier's lives, and suffered some burns pulling one of the soldiers from the second Humvee. But he was alive.

That night, the gang gathered in the town square for a candlelight vigil in honor of the fallen soldiers. Minnie stood alongside everyone with a candle in hand as they bowed their heads to a prayer for the fallen, and a prayer for those still serving. The whole town seemed to be there. And before Minnie left, she turned back to the flag as it flew half-mast, waving in the wind, and gave a salute, a tear running down her cheek.

There were many nights Minnie couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued her mind as she tried to rest, keeping her up. She'd wake up crying, or screaming Mickey's name, only to find he wasn't there. She'd clutch his picture to her chest as she'd cry herself to sleep.

In one nightmare, she was cleaning when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw a soldier standing there, with a letter in hand. Slowly taking it as she began to tremble, her worst fear had come true. Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she began shaking.

"...No... No, no, no, no..." Her voice cracked as she sank to the floor, her heart shattering into a million pieces. "Mickey..." She lost it, Her world fell apart around her. "MICKEEEEEYYYY!"

She awoke, eyes soaked with tears, realizing she had been crying in her sleep. She bolted up in bed, and quickly glanced over to where her the other half of her heart would normally lay, only to face the cold reality that he wasn't there. Relief swept over her as she realized it was all just a horrible nightmare. But she missed him now more than ever, and wanted so badly to feel his arms around her, comforting her, and to hear him tell her he's there and that everything would be okay. She clutched his picture to her chest as she sobbed herself to sleep.

But she tried to be strong. She knew he was being watched over and didn't doubt him or his abilities. She had to be strong. For him, for their friends, and for herself.

A cousin of hers made a mention to Minnie that Minnie needed to try to have a good time. That spending some time with another guy wouldn't hurt. Naturally, Minnie was disgusted with this.

"And that's why you're divorced," she huffed bluntly. "For the what - ninth time?"

Her cousin ignored it. "What Mickey don't know-"

She was interrupted by Minnie slamming her fist down onto the table of the bistro they were at, as fire raged in her eyes. "If you think for a second that I would cheat on Mickey then you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do!" Her voice, though soft and sweet, was sounding more icy than the Arctic. "I'd rather die than do that to him! I'm not like you. Mickey's the only guy for me and I don't give a flip about other men. I'll wait for an eternity for Mickey if I have to. I made a promise when we got married that I would always be loyal to him, and I will keep that promise. Do you honestly think I think about other guys?"

"It's natural for someone in your situation."

Minnie's gaze sharpened. "Ya know what, get Doc Static or Professor Von Drake to scan my mind. I'm positive they could create something that would let them view every thought I've had since Mickey's been gone." She leaned across the table, her tiny stature allowing her to only lean over it partially, grinning. "Scan me. We'll see who's right." A thick silence filled the air. "See this?" Minnie held up her left hand, showing off the ring. "This is a promise. A promise I made to my husband. Let me tell you 'bout the difference between you and me. You cheat, I don't. You want to cheat, I don't. You think about other men twenty-four-seven, I don't. I know the meaning of loyalty, you don't. I actually love my husband, and I will always be loyal to Mickey." Minnie picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." As she started walking away, she heard her cousin.

"I've got a friend in my purse that can help you relieve some of that stress."

That did it. Now Minnie was cheesed off.

Minnie turned back to her cousin, and calmly walked over to her. She leaned across the table, smiling a menacing smile. "You seriously don't wanna give that to me,  
'cause I've only got two words for you." Her smile disappeared. "Shove it." She turned on her heels and stormed off, muttering all the way home. "Stupid cousin..."

In the letter she wrote to Mickey that night, she told him everything her cousin had said. If anything, it'd give him a good laugh. It sure as heck had worked for her, as she had laughed for a good ten minutes after she got home, thinking of how clueless her cousin was. How was that woman even related to her, she didn't know. But she knew why she never hung out with that particular cousin.

Mickey also managed to call Minnie one in a while, and when he did they'd talk for hours until he had to hang up. Her last words were always the same, and she meant them each time she said it.

"I love you, Mickey. Stay safe, and please come home. I'm here, and I'll keep waiting. Love you, sweetie."

Mickey counted on those words every night he called. It's what pushed him through the next day. His last words were always what helped Minnie make it through every day without him. "Love ya, Mins. Take care of yerself, and I'll come home to ya." Later he added, "And try not to kill yer cousin."

That last one she never guaranteed.

He was also able to send live video via a laptop, so there were a few times they talked over the laptop. Minnie laid on their bed on her stomach, kicking her feet and forth in the air as they talked and talked. Minnie made sure to record every video session so she'd always have it, and made a DVD copy of every one. She prayed every night for his safety and for him to make it back safe and sound.

A few days ago, over seas, Mickey caught the guy the guy that had taken the documents. Mickey had overheard the guy mention meeting someone to pass off the documents to, and the sergeant had the man detained. However, since the rogue soldier didn't know the identity of the man, Mickey went in his place. When the rogue soldier found out, he attempted to fire at Mickey, but Mickey was able to miss the bullet, but just barely. He used up all his ammo trying to fire at the agile mouse, and then he began to fight by hand. He was tough, as he'd trained in CQC. Mickey managed to subdue the man, but just barely. Right before the man passed out, he pulled the pin on a grenade and dropped it. Mickey saw it, and ran.

But it was too late. It hit the floor of the building. Mickey was able to get several feet before the explosion sent shrapnel flying in every direction, including himself. Mickey landed with a hard thud on the floor on his stomach. He coughed, smoke filling his lungs, making them burn. He only managed to roll onto his back before he collapsed. His vision was beginning to blur. He turned his head, seeing the gold band on his finger, and the gold watch his wife had given him for their first anniversary. For a second, before he blacked out, he swore he saw the watch stop...

Blackness.

That's all he saw. Was he dead? Was that it?

He heard something. No.

Someone.

It was faint but...

"...Mickey..."

He knew that voice.

"...Mickey..."

It was so soft. So sweet. It could only belong to one person.

"Mickey."

In his dream or deathlike state, he called out. "Minnie!"

"Mickey." Her voice was so clear.

"Minnie... I..." Mickey choked back his tears. "I failed... I... I-I won't be able to..."

"Don't give up, Mickey." He began to see an image of her, crying over top of his body at his funeral, sobbing in their bed alone, Mortimer trying to fill that void in her life.

No.

Then he saw her. An angelic glow around her as she looked at him with a confidant smile. "You can't give up, Mickey!" she said to him. "I need you! Please don't go, come back to me! You promised! You have to keep fighting! You're Mickey Mouse! You're strong, and brave, and I'm counting on you! We all are."

No. He couldn't quit. So what if he'd been blown about thirty feet by a grenade. Big flippin' deal. He had a wife waitin' on him, with kisses he still owed her, a big brother who still owed him a hamburger and who he still needed to pester some more, and he had good friends that he still owed a bowling match to. Screw the grenade. Screw death. He was going home to his family and friends.

"...Minnie... I'm keepin' that promise after all..." The image of her faded as things started getting brighter.

Mickey gasped as another jolt of electricity went through him.

"We've got a pulse!" one soldier shouted.

"Get him stabilized! We need to move him out of here! Transport's here, let's get him on the Hawk!" another ordered. Mickey recognized it as the sergeant.

"...Sarge...?" Mickey's raspy voice uttered.

The sergeant patted the mouse's chest gently. "We lost you for a bit there, Newbie."

"How long..." He coughed. "...was I out?"

"I'm honestly surprised you made it. The medical examiner called it three minutes ago but I wouldn't give up on a soldier that I knew still had fight left in him."

Mickey smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Sarge... I owe ya one..."

The sergeant laughed. "No, Mickey, I owe you. You got those documents back safe. The military is indebted to you."

"Aww... wasn't nothin'." Mickey glanced at his watch. It was ticking again. He smiled.

Back in Mouseton, Minnie had awoken with a strange feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just woke up with a sudden sense of emptiness. She felt something was wrong. She walked over to the window, looking out at the night sky. She lifted a hand to rub across her heart and key pendants as she closed her eyes. "Mickey." She wished he could hear her. "Mickey." She opened her eyes and looked out at the night sky. Then she closed her eyes again and she held the heart and key to her chest. "Don't give up, Mickey." She felt that feeling, that strange emptiness. "You can't give up, Mickey! I need you! Please don't go, come back to me! You promised! You have to keep fighting! You're Mickey Mouse! You're strong, and brave, and I'm counting on you! We all are." Suddenly, that strange feeling vanished, and she opened her eyes. She held up the heart and key, and a single tear streaked down her cheek. "You're okay. I can feel it." She looked up at the night sky again, and closed her eyes as she said a prayer. "Lord, thank you, for keeping him safe."

The day before yesterday, she'd received a call from Mickey's sergeant.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Mouse residence?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Sergeant Retriever. Is this Misses Mouse?"

Minnie froze. "Y-Yes..."

"I'm calling in regards to your husband, Mister Mickey Micheal Mouse."

Minnie's heart began to race, as she was unable to speak, everything going dark around her.

"Don't worry, I assure you he's fine, Miss Mouse."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Minnie breathed in relief, collapsing onto the couch. "Is he there? Can I speak to him?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, he's resting right now. I was calling to inform you that he'll be returning home tomorrow morning. He'll be honorably discharged and presented with a medal by me. Some soldiers are coming home tomorrow so there will be a ceremony for them. I hope your husband and yourself will stay and enjoy yourselves."

Minnie giggled. "It would be an honor, Sergeant Retriever. I'm sure Mickey... Micheal will love it." She hardly ever used Mickey's middle name. Loved "Mickey" much, much better.

"He wanted to call you himself, but I ordered him to rest. Your husband's rather stubborn."

Minnie giggled. She knew it. And she loved him for it.

"He wouldn't relax until I told him I'd call you for him."

"Yep, that sounds like him," Minnie giggled. "Tell him I said to rest and that I'll be there in the morning to meet him at the airport."

"I'll tell him. He's a great soldier, Ma'am. Wish I had more soldiers like him. He's a good man."

Boy, Minnie really wanted to hug Mickey right now. "Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile, thinking of the said mouse, "he sure is. And I'm very grateful."

Minnie hardly slept a wink that night. She paced the floor back and forth planning a welcome home party for Mickey, figuring out what they'd need for a cookout, and being so excited to see him again. How could she sleep? She had also called all their friends, letting them know of the wonderful news. When morning finally came, she quickly got ready, jumped in the car and headed to the airport.

She arrived.

Minnie pulled the car into the parking lot and jumped out so fast she really didn't know how she made it inside the airport as quickly as she did. She ran out to the field, seeing hundreds of other people lined up waiting on their loved ones to come home. Minnie fought her way through the crowd, making her way to the gate.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning but it wasn't really hot. And the breezes was making things much more bearable. Perfect day for the men and women of the armed forces to come home. Minnie waited, excitedly, nearly impatiently, for the plane to return. And she didn't have to wait long. Just after a few minutes, people with binoculars started shouting and pointing, and Minnie looked up in the distance to see an AC-130 approaching the airfield. Cheers erupted from the crowd, including Minnie herself, as people started hugging and shaking hands and crying.

She watched as the plane neared the runway and landed, smoke billowing out from the tires as they touched down. As soon as the giant plane came to a rest and the rear door started to open, people began to cheer.

Soldiers of every race and color stepped off the plane, and instantly started running for the gate. The gate swung open, as people poured out onto the field, meeting their loved ones.

Minnie scanned the group of soldiers for her soldier. And he wasn't hard to spot. Being the shortest of them and having those big round ears, she could spot him in no time. Her heart leapt in her chest the second she saw him walking, then he noticed her, smiling a hug smile as he started running to her.

"Mickey..." She broke into a full run, running as fast as her little legs would carry her, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Her smile matched his as she ran across the field. "Mickey!" she cried in pure joy.

"Minnie!" she heard him call out. He dropped his suitcase in the grass.

When they met, she flung herself into his open arms, wrapping her own around him tightly, feeling his arms tighten around her. He fell onto his back in the grass from the impact of their bodies, both laughing with joy as they held one another, her on top of him.

"Oh, Mickey! You're back... You're home..." Minnie laughed lightly as she cried happy tears, refusing to let go of him. She felt him nuzzling her, and her heart was flying away.

"I'm home," he said softly.

She squeaked as she sniffed, nuzzling her head against his chest. After several more seconds, she pulled away a little and kissed him, long and passionately, pouring all her emotion into that one kiss. After around ten seconds, she pulled away, gasping for breath as her lips pulled apart from his with a smack. They looked at each other, each just savoring that moment of being together again.

"You're home..." she smiled warmly, sniffing.

He lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, caressing her soft, warm, flushed cheeks. "I toldja I would. Ya didn't doubt me, didja?"

She shook her head. "Not for a second. I knew you'd come back, and we'd be together again." She moved a hand to cup his cheek, wiping away the tears on his face. "You're really back." She laughed in glee. "Oh, Mickey!" She kissed him several times across his face, uttering, "I love you" with every couple of kisses, him chuckling beneath her, then pulled away a little, gazing into his eyes. "I've missed you so much. Gosh, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, Min." He squeezed her in his arms. "But now I'm back. With you."

Minnie smiled, another tear of joy streaking down. "Oh, Mickey..." She kissed him once more. "I love you so much." And again. "So much."

"Love you too, kiddo."

After another kiss, Minnie eased off him, taking his hand as she helped him stand. Circling her arms around him, she relished the feel of his strong arms moving around her back. Her front pressed comfortably against his, she gazed up into his eyes, thanking God for brining him home to her. She leaned close again, their lips meeting, one leg raising behind her.

After a moment, Minnie pulled away and pressed her forehead to his, smiling lovingly up at her husband, her hero, her world. "Welcome home, my soldier."

THE END


End file.
